


洗雪隐洪

by sssail1280



Series: 五十年梦的源泉 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280
Summary: 直至最后我仍然是织田信长的儿子，至死都无法取回自己的姓名。这是被织田信长庇护的代价，我们都是织田之名背后无数的影子。
Relationships: Oda Nobunaga/Akechi Mitsuhide, Oda Nobunaga/Toyotomi Hideyoshi
Series: 五十年梦的源泉 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746406
Kudos: 2





	洗雪隐洪

**Author's Note:**

> 月球设定混大量史向的生前捏造。信长的孩子年少时在看似平淡的生活中无意窥见了未来。

听闻父亲大人就要回来了。

母亲早早让我换好装束，这才轮到她打扮自己。我守在门外等侍女为她梳好头发。天气晴朗，我却从晴朗之中看见阴霾。或许是母亲眼里的阴霾留在我的眼中，于是我看什么都是灰蒙蒙的。院子里有鸟在叫，我不认识的鸟。喜爱鹰猎的父亲大人或许知道鸟儿的名字。

母亲带着我走过长廊，到门口去迎接父亲归来。“待会见到你父亲，记得要说什么吧？”母亲的声音柔和，却藏不住她的紧张。我点点头，在心里翻来覆去地背那几句她教给我的话。

我和母亲一起等待着。首先等到的是马蹄声，母亲的眼睛里有些微的光芒亮起。那是父亲的爱马。缰绳勒紧后，马匹在原地踱步。父亲下马的姿态很是潇洒，明明被厚重的铠甲包裹，却灵活得不可思议。我印象中与之最为接近的，就是父亲大人放出的鹰。鹰的大小远不足以遮蔽太阳，但它向猎物俯冲而去的姿态就像掀起黑云的暴风，翅膀一扇就是雷鸣电闪，太阳不过是它爪下必得的战利品。父亲走到我的面前，我闻到战场的气味。“怎么怕成这样？”我听见的声音宛如自九天之上遥遥传向人间。我没敢抬头，就被托着腋下给抓了起来，塞进泥泞与沙土的味道最浓的怀抱里。额发遮掩下的眼睛是深绯色的，发梢也带着相似的颜色。那些仿佛会在春光艳丽时的灰暗夜晚里潋起薄薄红光的发丝贴在我的脸上，我的皮肤渗进战争为其涂抹的死的香气，藏在底下的还是我最熟悉的气息。我就忍不住笑了。“嗯！这才是乖孩子！”她也很满意，挥手让想为她卸甲的侍从退开，就这么抱着我往里走。我朝后望，看见母亲起身时晃了一下，她没踩到衣角，却像是险些摔倒。同样是女子，父亲大人走路就很稳健。

我知道别人的父亲是男性，就和我一样。但是我的父亲大人是女性。这是织田家的秘密，我是秘密的参与者。参与者之中有我的母亲，有我的养母，有父亲大人最喜欢的部下和不算特别喜欢的部下。我们共同守护着这个秘密。

我探头探脑地又回头看几眼，被她发现了。“找谁？”

“没找谁……”

“猴子现在可远了，一时半会回不来。小光也不在。”

我很疑惑，“在的呀。近日还见过的。”

她在长廊中央站定，“谁在？光秀来过？”

“昨日就离开了。”

“来见阿浓？”她放下我，“去找你母亲。”我鼓起勇气拉她袖子，她还是战场上那副凛然的武将姿态，我总有些怕这样的她。“干什么？”她不耐烦地皱眉，我学她平时的动作示意她，她看懂了，迟疑着蹲下，将耳朵凑到我嘴边。我压低声音告诉她：“她们吵架啦。我偷偷听见了。”她捏我脸颊，“小滑头，都听见了什么？老实告诉我就带你出去玩。”

“父亲大人不用打仗吗？”

“哪会天天都打仗？来来，快说快说。”

我把我听见的浓姬与明智光秀的对话告诉了她。我是躲在后院里听的，太小的声音听不见，但她们起争执时的内容我听得一清二楚，我不太明白意思，但父亲的名字频繁出现在对话当中。父亲大人听罢似乎对此感到苦恼，我不安地用脚跟蹭地板，怕她心情变差忽然改主意不带我出去玩。她用手绕起一缕头发盘在指间，口中含混不清地冒出几句抱怨，就一拍膝盖站起身，“先去找你母亲，别总是黏着阿浓。她只是你的养母，可不要忘记是谁把你带到世间。”

我不太乐意与母亲待在一起。凡是到了我现在的年龄的孩子，都不怎么愿意天天被母亲盯着。我的养母与她不同。初次见到那位蝮蛇之女以前，我没想到她是个给人如朝雾般朦胧感的人。或许是因为没有生育，她的脸庞已有岁月轻抚过的痕迹，身上却仍存有一种极美丽的年轻女子才会拥有的迷人气息，她介于成熟稳重的武家夫人与尚未出嫁的伶俐少女之间，难以找准固定的时光。而靠近后就会彻底为她的聪慧敏锐所折服。她和父亲大人更加相似。

不过，既然父亲大人这么说，我也只好点头。

母亲果然训斥我为何没按照她吩咐，在父亲进门时献上庆祝胜利的贺词，我闷声不吭，只等她放我离开。她没有，还威胁要不给我晚饭吃。

我只能老老实实地回答她：“刚回来的父亲大人很可怕，不像平常的父亲大人。”

战时的父亲是冷酷的。若有意沉默便可整日不发一言，开口说话必定郑重，正颜厉色，绝不会显出丝毫的亲近感。简直不似活物，仅仅是尊织田家的守护神。宅中有一块造型奇特的石头被立在庭中，有一人高，两个人勉强能环抱住。因为来历不明，渐渐被传是我父亲的神体，时不时见人经过它时合掌叩拜，我想战争中的父亲与那块石头并无二致。其他人又是怎么想的呢？被父亲唤作猴子的男人不否认我的说法，只是牵我去看那块石头。随同的还有明智光秀，在去看石头的路上，他对我如此说道：“您的父亲并非织田的守护神，信长公要守护的是天下。为了守护，首先要征服。殿下，您早晚会明白的。”

猴子不搭他的话，而是向我解释了石头的来历：“实际上，这块石头是信长大人从传闻中有大蛇休憩的湖边挖回来的。当地人说，那蛇冬天不进洞里睡觉，而是盘在石头上晒太阳，让农民们都不敢靠近。信长大人以前为了抓水里的怪物差点把整个池塘的水都捞干，听说这件事后就给了那些农民每家两袋米，让他们把石头挖出来送到这里。”

“父亲不害怕巨蛇报复吗？”

“信长大人说，‘来了不是更好吗！’”他笑嘻嘻地模仿父亲的语调，“她还说要拿蛇的脑袋试枪，拆了蛇皮做几个短刀的皮鞘，赏给努力的家臣呢。”说罢他便拍击手掌，合十向石头随意地拜了拜。“对家臣而言，信长大人并非虚无缥缈的神明。但若家臣当中的谁稍有懈怠忘了己身职责，她就会完全不念情面地降下惩罚，这点倒也像神明。”

明智光秀无动于衷地站在一旁。我从未见过他向石头垂下头颅。他总看着父亲，哪怕父亲明明不在场，方才他的口吻也像父亲正对他回以凝视。当他望向父亲，眼里的不是阴霾，是与之相反的光和热。人们注视父亲的眼神多是如此，或者就是与我母亲眼中相同的阴霾。

他们的说法我都不喜欢。我畏惧冷冰冰的神，我喜欢温暖的父亲大人。她会笑，给我带南蛮传来的糖果，讲许多有趣的故事，领我出去玩耍和骑马。

母亲沉默良久，“你要牢牢记住，你父亲是你的恩人。你身上也流着织田家的血，你父亲不会害你。”

我出生在生驹家。三岁那年，我和母亲被领进织田家，我被告知从今往后我就是织田信长的儿子。我心中茫然，不明白母亲为何泣不成声。“嫁给我吧。”信长殿下的声音里没什么亲近之意，“虽是短暂风流后意外诞下的孩子，毕竟也是织田家的种。如今的织田家正需要一个继承人，他很合适。今后就由我来担负照顾你们母子的责任。”母亲止住哭泣，双手按在膝上，只是点点头，并不说话。母亲沉默的答允令她挑高眉毛，她没有多说什么。那日以后，我改唤她为父亲。母亲的那双手从此很少再来牵我的手，将其取代的是信长殿下。

共通的血脉就能保障我的性命吗？据我所知，父亲大人以前有个与她很是亲近的弟弟，后来因为做出不可原谅的事被她处死了。倘若我也犯下严重的错误，作为织田家统领的信长殿下应该会毫不犹豫地放弃我，去寻找下一位更加听话顺心的继承人。我刻意忽视她的另一面，心里清楚我也将拥有那冷酷无情的一面。我已经失去任性撒娇的权利，那属于过去在生驹宅里生活的那个无忧无路的孩子。如果那就是成为主君的必要，我会接受。现在的我还有时间去慢慢适应。

翌日，我很快地吃完早饭，充满期待地等着父亲大人来找我。她换了轻便的装束，提着小桶和钓竿来叫我跟上。

“吃过了？”

“吃了两碗！”

她大笑着揉乱我的头发，把小桶丢给我。我穿好草鞋小跑着追赶她的步伐，织田家的人们好像总得跑起来才能跟上她。今天不骑马，我们要去钓鱼。她问住在湖边的人家借了两顶斗笠，自己戴一顶，往我脑袋上扣一顶，再把分给我的钓竿塞到我手中。

“能钓条大鱼就好啦，两条更好。”她边说边往嘴里塞半个饭团，另外半个在我嘴里。我隐约察觉她所说的不单是湖里的鱼。贸然询问可能会被她责骂，我没吭声。上回我们出来钓鱼是秋霜降至大地的日子，今天可暖和多了。和煦暖风吹皱湖面，我盯紧钓线，生怕错过任何细小的动静。

“绷太紧了。”父亲大人咀嚼着白米说话，我差点没听清她说什么。“您说的是钓线吗？”我茫然地问。

她飞快地在我后脑勺拍了一巴掌，“肩膀啊，你的肩膀。太紧张会把鱼吓跑。”

“我没发出声音，鱼怎么会被吓跑？”

“战场上有时讲究‘气’，说的是一种很微妙的变化。其实战场以外的地方也存在‘气’，你一直很紧张的话，‘气’就会散，部下会大吵大闹，不听命令，再勇敢的人也不由得生出退缩之意，那就输定了。你得先放松，才能把它聚敛到自己手里。”

我猜她想说的是气运一类玄而又玄的东西。世人大多认定父亲厌恶神佛，是个激进的无神论者，连带不信任所有有装神弄鬼嫌疑的事物。然而，不知恐惧的人是活不长久的，父亲有她独有的一套让敬畏之心运作的法则。

“那么，掌握了这片湖水周围的‘气’，就能钓到鱼吗？”

“哪会这么容易！别信这些胡扯，都没用。小光讲的就是另一回事，那些外法已经是邪门歪道了，然而邪门歪道也有实际的用处。”

“明明是父亲大人自己提起的……”我有点委屈。

她舔掉嘴边的米粒，“不会直接改变结果。可是你的‘气’散掉以后，就会流到别处，补充到别人的口袋里。”

“那么，其他人的‘气’得以壮大，衰弱的我就可能被击败。对吗？‘气’的聚散纯粹是自内向外表现出来的，决定胜败的最终还是自己，所谓气运之类，不过是一种想象里的变数。”

“我叫你放松而已，怎么自顾自地讲到胜败去了？钓鱼的结果不就‘钓到了’和‘没钓到’嘛！”

我满心挫败，忍不住长叹一声，“为何我与父亲大人毫无相似之处呢？”

“废话，我又不是你亲爹，”她想了想，“嗯，也不是你的亲生母亲。”

我扁着嘴不接话了，反正我争不过她。经过刚才的谈论，我不自觉地放松下来，我的肩膀好像真的能感觉到某种重量，极轻，难以察觉到重量的变化，仿佛有几只透明的昆虫停驻，薄翅擦响发出打火石碰撞后点燃稻草的声音。我难以用言语从父亲大人口中套出正确的内容，身体却精准捕捉到了她要表达的意思。

“父亲，”我怕声音太大惊走它，头颅也不敢转动，我像草蛇吐信般嘶嘶说，“父亲大人！”

“是要喝水吗？”

“我好像感觉到父亲大人所说的‘气’了。肩膀放松以后，它就停在我肩上。”

“挺好的，看来你快钓到鱼咯。”她轻松地笑笑，“看谁先钓到吧。”

我嗅着水边的潮湿泥土那股浅淡的腥气，钓竿松松地抓在手里。我闭上眼睛，鱼咬钩的震动便在我手中变得无比清晰。“钓到啦！”我喜悦地大叫，是条大鱼！我被拖着往湖里踉跄跑了两步，父亲大人丢掉她的钓竿冲来，抱紧我的腰帮我站稳，我跌到她柔软的怀抱里。她的双手覆在我的手上，她手里那些坚实的硬茧是被缰绳无数次磨破皮肤后结成的，刮过我的手背时有细微的疼。我们一齐发力，要把鱼提上来。“真是意想不到的收获！你小子说不准会有比我更伟大的成就啊！”她还有发笑的余力，我则是使尽浑身的力气，双脚把软烂的河泥踩出深深的凹陷。我感到愤怒，不，并非愤怒，此刻的情感是我从未体验过的，血液虽滚烫，头脑比愤怒时更为清明，心脏简直像在唱歌。休想逃！我咬紧牙关，父亲改为握住较前端的位置，“到这关头还让它逃走就太丢人了！”她喝道，猛地将钓竿上扬，“起！”

的确是条大鱼，有父亲的半个胳膊那么长。我着迷地看它腾空甩落一串串水珠，鳞片在日光映照下反射如银光辉，这个瞬间，世上没有比它更为贵重的事物。不管拿多少座城池给我，我都不换。父亲大人提着钓线，我喜滋滋地去拿木桶装水，脱去钓钩让鱼落进桶里。我们带的桶明显小了，我用手指戳它尾巴，被溅了满头满脸的水，心里倒还很高兴。

她捡回钓竿，“回城！”

我没反应过来：“这就回去？不多钓几条吗？”结果被她狠狠地敲了额头。

“这条不够大吗？”我摇头。

“你能保证再钓到另一条和它一样大的鱼吗？真钓上来的话这桶还能装吗？”我还是摇头。

“那不就得了！”

我坚持要自己把鱼提回去，父亲大人走在前面颠三倒四唱着同一段歌词，我就拎着木桶快步跟在她身后。她走得比来时慢，跟上她也没那么吃力。

“开心吗？”

“开心！”

“是‘气’帮你钓到大鱼的，对吗？”

我想了想，“不对。是父亲大人和我一起钓到的！‘气’没帮我把鱼提起来。”

父亲显然也很开心，“好！鱼头炖汤，身子什么做法我还没想好，回去问阿浓。”

我本以为父亲大人是准备询问浓姬后把鱼交给厨房料理，未曾想过她会直奔厨房。远远看见厨房的时候她就兴冲冲地卷起袖子，进门把厨房里的人都赶出去，我傻眼了，怎么都叫不住她。

“母亲说过，厨房不是男人该进的地方。”我心虚地跟在她身后念叨。她指着自己的脸，“我是男人吗？”我迟疑地左右看看确认已经没别人在场，“不是……”

“不劳动者不得食！你自己的鱼，想不想看着它变成饭菜？”

我从没来过厨房，多多少少有些好奇。我没法反驳，背后的声音替我反驳道：“殿下要卖力的地方该是其他地方吧？”

“阿浓来得真巧，有人叫你来的？”父亲单手把鱼从桶里捉出来摁到案板上，“你看该怎么料理它？”一身樱粉的浓姬站在厨房里就像站在盛放的樱花树下那般闲适，她朝父亲大人吐舌头，“当然是有人碰巧看见你们往厨房走，急急忙忙跑来告诉我。”她向旁边一侧，我惊讶地看着母亲走出来。

“吉乃？”父亲明显也感到讶异。趁她手劲松开几分，那条我叫不上名字的大鱼从她手中挣脱，我慌忙去捡，被鱼尾巴狠狠抽到鼻子跌坐在地，浓姬把要来添乱的父亲拉开。最终将鱼制服的是我母亲，她抢在顾虑滋生以前把鱼丢回木桶，赶忙来看我是否受伤。

“阿浓会杀鱼吗？”

“殿下信心满满的往厨房走，我还以为殿下很有把握，原来也是从没做过饭。”

“我是被当作嫡子养大的，哪有可能会杀鱼。”

“您若是不嫌弃，”母亲忽然开口说道，“请交给我。”还在斗嘴的二人都睁大眼睛看向我们这边，母亲置于我肩头的手紧了紧，我想起早些时候落在相同位置的重量。把‘气’给母亲，我在心里念叨，把鱼变成好吃的鱼。

“你能做？”

“在娘家偶尔会下厨，杀鱼还是要别人帮忙的。殿下想吃什么？我只听说您讨厌京都菜，但您具体喜欢什么我就不太了解。”母亲的语气渐渐殷切，“室町风格的料理也不喜欢对吗？调味要更浓厚，酱油、盐和糖都……”

父亲大人与浓姬对视一眼，浓姬冲她眯起眼睛，她扭过头去装模作样地咳嗽两声，“味道重些，之后就随你。”

我们离开厨房，浓姬极轻极快地在父亲耳旁说了几句，父亲不满的咂舌，突然用手指戳她的腰。浓姬惊叫着躲开。“腰窝怕痒的女人心肠软，多少年了还是老样子。”父亲爽朗大笑后转而对我说，“以后和老婆睡觉，记得先摸腰，再摸屁股。”

“殿下！怎能当着孩子的面——”

“什么事？你瞧瞧你的脸皱得像朵干花，又要骂丈夫了？”父亲用力搓我脑袋，“这小子已经定有婚约，过几年也是做丈夫的人！由当了几十年丈夫的为父向他传授点经验也要挨妻子责骂？你不讲道理啊！”

父亲轻松闪躲浓姬掷来的木质发簪，大喊“全军撤退！”拔腿就跑，我立马追上去，笑得上气不接下气，肋骨处隐隐发疼。我越跑越快，张开双臂奔跑，风从我的指缝中如溪流般涓涓流过。为了更加投入地感受风，我闭上眼睛，双脚突然离地。我被抱起来了。

“跑步要看路。”父亲说。她好像变得有些不开心。我睁开眼睛，发现自己坐在父亲的臂弯里。“没通报就过来？”

“五日前就托人通报过，您可能是忘了。”

“不止吧，你先来见过阿浓。”

眼前人是明智光秀，我认得他。他像是从哪个房间里匆匆跑来的，折扇歪歪斜斜地插在腰间。“信长公。”他的眼睛令人难受，随着我长大，他总是用很挑剔的眼光打量我。我避开他的视线。

父亲冷哼，“废话就不必多说。阿浓还未交代清楚吗？”

“我知道您的态度，所以我请求您把交涉的任务委任于我。”

“我真给了，你会怎么做？”

明智便说起我听不懂的话来，屡屡被父亲大人打断。行不通，若你的办法有效我们早就将其拿下。你如何解决粮草的问题？不够。太慢了。行军的速度赶不上。还有什么？我偷看父亲大人的表情，那是与磐石无异的冷漠。

“猴子干得很好，他一人就足够了。”

好像有针扎了一下明智的眼皮，他的眼睛很怪地眨了眨。“建城的事怎么样？”父亲继续提问他，他都能答上，这次父亲基本没怎么打断他的话。直到明智抿起嘴唇，她才幅度轻微地点头。“还有话要说吗？一块说完。”

明智的目光扫过我，我没再躲闪。“是子嗣的问题。”他沉声道，“请您考虑多纳几位妾室。”

“子嗣多无法代表力量强盛。我有过那么多的兄弟姐妹，现在还剩几人在我身边？”她屈起食指刮我的鼻梁，“织田这一姓氏连结的人命已经有很多了。年轻时我就遭过兄弟相残的痛苦，”她停顿许久，声音低了些：“你想让我的儿子再遭受一轮？”

“岂敢。”

“你也是织田家的一人。同样的悲剧发生时，你准备扶持谁？”

“信长公，我绝无此意。”他又在对着虚空说话了。“我只是想让您考虑一下，倘若唯一的嫡子遇难……”

我的心惊得漏跳几拍。明智光秀不知道吗？我这嫡子其实根本不会成为父亲的弱点。假如我遭遇不幸，父亲可以用同样的办法找到新的继承人。父亲没有告诉他吗？他应该也清楚父亲的真实身份……他是被排除在秘密之外的吗？

父亲抬手止住他的话。

“不要预构这孩子的死亡，光秀。不要妄图计算命运。”

当天发生了很多事。光秀离开后还有很多事发生。我和父亲合力钓的鱼被烤得喷香，浓姬极力称赞母亲的厨艺，还说要拜师学艺，母亲受宠若惊，眼睛往父亲大人那边看去好多次，见她微笑又匆匆转开脸。我说我在厨房里许愿让鱼变好吃，父亲笑话我。我躺在母亲的腿上抚摸吃撑的肚子，隐约听见浓姬提到明智光秀，她眉头紧锁。我在心中反复咀嚼钓鱼的时候父亲和我的对话，总觉得能品出更多深意，可是父亲又像什么都没说。都是零碎的事，都像星星点点飘落的雪。几十年来，我从未想过这一日内有那么多细如蛛丝的预兆出现，它们结成牢不可破的网。直到刀枪鸣动，火把将天边都映亮，我的指间是滚烫的热气飞快地流走。我的身躯轻若尾羽，在我的双肩上没有任何的触感。

烈焰捻着我的发丝，像并不宽大的炽热手掌轻轻抚过我的头顶。一只属于女人的手，绑有黑色的皮质护甲底下散发出檀木的熏香，战场的死气。曾将幼小的我抱在怀里的手，正是如今要收取我的性命的火。

父亲。我无声地呼唤她。

我想遥远的浓姬夫人，想更遥远的母亲，想我的妻儿。我忍不住啜泣，我想到了父亲。我看见火的燃烧，我已知晓被隐瞒许久终究揭开覆纱的命数。在我与母亲被领进织田家以前，在我诞生于生驹家以前，在母亲与我那只知姓氏不知容貌的亲生父亲相爱以前……在我父亲取代她的胞弟成为织田家统领的那一刻，所有人的命运就已经被打下第一根钉子。许多人的生命结成的蛛网是钉子的花。

直至最后我仍然是织田信长的儿子，至死都无法取回自己的姓名。这是被织田信长庇护的代价，我们都是织田之名背后无数的影子。父亲大人可曾有过其他的名字？在成为织田家的继承人之前，作为一个女孩诞生于世时，人们会用什么名字呼唤她？有种毫无缘由，无比确凿的预感告诉我，父亲大人也将葬身于这片火海。

我不畏惧死亡，这是共同的死。一旦她这杆旗帜倒下，我们将与她共赴冥府。

我要说的不是孩子的话，不是男人的话，不是织田家的人发出的谴责。真正担起织田之名的人唯有她一人。我只以将成的鬼魂的声音说话：你不会立刻死去，但你定会为她而死。由她赐予我的名字将我引入死亡，而你，带着她为你奏请得来的姓氏，你也将步入同样的烈火之中。

千千万万人的仇怨，失了主的爱恋，丢了魂的崩塌，都是被放入水中洗涤的污雪，都将归于隐没的洪流。业果已筑，只管等待报应吧，日向守。


End file.
